Blog użytkownika:XDHK666/Dzień Zagłady
CZAS Destukcji ' WAZNE!' 'Prolog odgrywa się trzy lata przed pokonaniem Vigoo, czyli w czasie obrońćów berk ' 'Znaczna większośc natomiast krótko po jego prawdopodobnej śmierci ' 'Wszystkie!!! rady biore pod uwagę (zwłaszcza uzasadnioną krytykę) ' PROLOG Miejsce- ocean Czas- trzy lata przed wydarzeniami opowiem wam historie, moją historie. Opowieść o piekielnej wyspie zasnutej wieczną mgłom, ale rozpoczynając od początku nie jest trudno trafić na ten ląd, wystarczy zachowywać się jak ja, a jak ja się zachowałem? Że aż zostałem wygnany z własnego domu. Jako młody chłopiec napędzany gniewem oraz chęcią pokazania własnej siły i wartości zrobiłem cos bardzo złego, zostałem ukarany a za ten uczynek, kara była najwyższa. Wygnaniec tak mówiono na takich jak ja, skazany na wyprawę w starej łodzi wraz ze strażą, mieli jeden cel jak najszybciej odstawić mnie do miejsca przeznaczenia więzienia i wrócić. Jednak sztorm „zemsta bogów” jak mówiono w mej rodzimej krainie przeszkodził im w tym zadaniu , olbrzymia fala uderzyła w prawą burtę i tak nadgnitego okrętu, wystarczyło to aby zmyć sternika z pokładu ale to nie był nasz największy problem , złamany msz z olbrzymią siła uderzył w pokład, odgłos jaki mu przy tym towarzyszył był nie do o pisania przy uderzeniu bosman by ratować swe życie wskoczył do odmętów oceanicznej głębiny . Czy się bałem? Tak szliśmy na dno, czy inni by się nie bali? Piętnastoletni chłopiec osamotniony na morzu w okręcie więziennym który miał zatonąć. W ten wyszedł kapitan wydawało mi się że ten wspaniały człowiek który pływał po tych morzach od dekad uratuję cała sytuacje, jednak czym była jego ludzka siła przy „zemście bogów”? Tak szybko jak wyszedł z kajuty może przykryło go falami, kolejne uderzenie jeszcze większa fala uderzyła w rufę, statek olbrzymi , budowany przez lata w tamtym momencie zachowywał się niczym malutka łupina drewna w górskim strumieni, pękł złamał się w połowie swego długiego na siedemdziesiąt stóp pokładu, Ja na szczęście byłem w tej „lepszej połowie” z drugim masztem. Ale czy w takiej sytuacji była lepsza połowa? Dalszej części wam nie opowiem, przez napływ tylu emocji zemdlałem ale zanim to się stało starą zużytą liną przywiązałem się do „żebra” okrętu. Udało mi się, przeżyłem!, ale nie tylko ja przeżyłem? ROZDZIAŁ I Ucieczka Miejsce bliżej nie określona wyspa Czas wieczór trzy lata po katastrofie - Muszę w końcu opuścić miejsce mojej katorgi – powiedziałem do kompana - Ty musisz? Chyba my musimy – Rad odpowiedział znudzony - Marna istoto ty niczego nie musisz – odparłem z pogardą - Marna istoto? – wybuchł śmiechem. – jeszcze wczoraj znacznie gorzej mnie nazwałeś, musisz mieć dobry humor – powiedział zaciekawiony. - Możliwe – odpowiedziałem. – czuje że dzisiaj zostawię to miejsce za sobą – mówiąc to sam nie wierzyłem we własne słowa, przyjaciel wyczuł zwątpienie w moim głosie powiedział - jakiś statek musi!, pewnie nie długo tędy przepłynie – po powiedzeniu tych słów oparł się o skałę - jesteśmy tu jakieś trzy lata, i jeszcze żaden statek nie przepływał obok – niestety taka była prawda nigdy od trzech lat obserwowania wybrzeża nie widzieliśmy żadnego okrętu, było to niezwykle smutne ale również wzbudzało nie pokój - spokojnie w końcu musi się coś wydarzyć – dodał - może masz racje - powiedziałem i spojrzałem w stronę klifu na którym często odpoczywaliśmy, patrząc na kolejne zachód słońca, - idę odpocząć – oznajmił i skierował się w stronę naszej ponurej jaskini Po kilku następnych godzinach spędzonych na rozmyślaniu oraz na szukaniu sposobu na ucieczkę z wyspy ja również postanowiłem odpocząć, podążyłem więc śladem przyjaciela. Ścieżka z głównego ogniska do jaskini była krótka, po drugim roku spędzonym na wyspie zdołaliśmy ułożyć kamienną ścieżkę prowadzącą do niej. Zamiast drzwi których wykonanie było by nie lada wyzwaniem dla naszej dwu osobowej populacji Mieliśmy zasłonę stworzoną z cienkich lian na które nawleczone były liście, wystarczało nam to nie musieliśmy bardzo dbać o prywatność. Dogasające ognisko w centralnej części oraz dwa posłania po przeciwnych jego końcach stwarzały atmosferę domowego dobrobytu, Po wygodnym ułożeniu się a wcześniejszym podłożeniu do ognia odeszłam w objęcia morfeusza Czas poranek pierwszego dnia trzeciego roku po pamiętnej katastrofie -Lucyfer wstawaj! – krzyczał, po czym powtórzył swe wołania Jedna rzecz której nie znoszę, budzenie mnie rano bez wyraźnego powodu. - Czego chcesz? – odezwałem się ziewając. - choć za mną - po czym wyszedł z naszego domu Jego czyn był o tyle nie zrozumiały ponieważ po pierwszych wspólnych tygodniach na tej niewłaściwej wyspie oznajmiłem mu że jeśli nie zaprzestanie swej mrocznej praktyki , w postaci budzenia mnie każdego poranka, może obudzić się bez nogi albo bez ręki. Trzymał się tej nie pisanej zasady do tamtego momentu - idziesz? – przyjaciel wejrzał do jaskini po czym zniknął za naszymi „drzwiami” -Daj mi chwilkę, muszę przygotować stół do amputacji – nie kontrolowanie wybuchłem śmiechem. Moje słowa również rozbawiły mego towarzysza ponieważ za zielonych zasłon słyszałem cichy śmiech, niemal że rozpaczliwy. W końcu ja również wyszedłem na zewnątrz, słońce obrzydliwie świeciło mi prosto w oczy, od dziecka miałem lekki światłowstręt, nie przeszkadzało mi to jednak w codziennej egzystencji - Lucyfer spójrz tylko co Odyn nam ofiarował – W ten spojrzałem na przyjaciela stał on obok starej ,przegnitej szalupy ratunkowej, która zapewne od miesięcy jeśli nie od lat samotnie dryfowała po wszech oceanie, Rad był wyraźnie podniecony swym prawdopodobnym znaleziskiem - i co myślisz? – Zapytał - co myślę? – nie chciałem aby przyjaciel stracił swój zapał – jest?? - Piękna co nie? – przerwał mi, jednak moje my śli były znacznie inne - za mała, przegnita, stara – wyliczyłem liczne wady tej łupiny, przyjaciel słuchał uważnie, widocznie moje zdanie było dla Niego bardzo ważne. - wszystko można naprawić stary przyjacielu – w ten podszedł do mnie i zaczął klepać mnie po ramieniu, uwierzyłem w jego wizje – trzeba pozbierać drewno, jedzenie, wodę – dodał - najpierw proponuje udać się do lasu po drewno, aby naprawić to coś, najtrudniej będzie je tu przynieść ,czyli trzeba zacząć od tego – podpowiedziałem, po czym udałem się do chaty po mój kamienny topór, Rad ruszył ze mną zapewne po to aby poszukać piły, którą kiedyś znalazł na plaży podczas swej codziennej przechadzki. - O widzisz! teraz się przyda, a ty kazałeś kiedyś mi ją wyrzucić – powiedział Istotnie rok temu kazałem mu wyrzucić stare narzędzie, stwierdziłem tak po tym kiedy zobaczyłem jak zardzewiałym narzędziem próbuje odciąć sobie nogę. - Weź ją, istotnie może się przydać – dodałem po czym wyszedłem, z oczywistym zamiarem udania się do lasu Kiedy byliśmy już w gęstym lesie zaczęliśmy wybierać drzewa przeznaczone do wycinki - To jest odpowiednie, patrz jakie wysokie – powiedział, ja jednak myślałem inaczej - Nie! Za niskie ciągle – dodałem i udałem się w kierunku centralnej części więzienia W ten rozległ się przeraźliwy odgłos, jakby strzał z katapulty, jednak lecący z nieosiągalną prędkością. Rad spojrzał do góry, mój wzrok również zawędrował w korony drzew, zobaczyliśmy kilka istot przesłaniających słońce -Co to? – zapytałem przyjaciele z myślą na błyskotliwą odpowiedzi -Myślisz że wiem? Musimy to sprawdzić z bliska! – dodał po czym udał się w stronę zachodzącego słońca - Stój idę z tobą! – Dodałem po czym pobiegłem za przyjacielem Rad był jednak w znacznie lepszej kondycji niż ja, nie prędko go dogoniłem . Stał samotnie w niewielkiej zacienionej dolinie, wydało mi się to podejrzane i po chwili me nie uporządkowane myśli się potwierdziły - Rad! Co ty robisz? – zapytałem z myślą na sensowną odpowiedzi - Coś tu jest, nie wiem co, ale coś na pewno! – powiedział, po czym zrobił krok w moja stronę - Nie wygłupiaj się niczego tu nie ma! – krzyknąłem w jego stronę W ten parszywa gadzina o czerwonych piekielnych skrzydłach, oraz równie czerwonym łbie, pojawiła się przed Radem, widać było w jej oczach zdezorientowanie, a na twarzy mego przyjaciela malował się strach - Rad odsuń się od niego! – krzyczałem, jednak ciekawość mego przyjaciela skutecznie zagłuszała moje słowa - Spokojnie smoczku, nie zrobimy ci krzywdy – młody wiking wyciągnął rękę w stronę bestii Od początku wydawało mi się to złym pomysłem, jednak jak w każdej trudnej sytuacji kiedy me złote rady wydawały się najrozsądniejsze, on po prosu je ignorował Przyjaciel zrobił krok do tyłu, po tym kiedy smok zaczął go wąchać. Bestia jednak była na tyle niespokojna że wystarczyło to aby ją sprowokować, błyskawicznie odsunęła się od wikinga na odległość około ośmiu stóp, widocznie przymierzała się do strzału, jednak moje krzyki aby się odsunął, aby uciekał Ne dawały żadnego efektu, on po prostu stał w miejscu, przytwierdzony łańcuchami strachu i linami ciekawości do podłoża. W ten łeb gadziny nagle się otworzył a odgłos jaki mu przy tym towarzyszył był równie przerażający co cięcie kości przy użyciu tępej piły -Rad uciekaj jeśli życie ci miłe- powiedziałem zaniepokojony sytuacją -Bestia jednak była szybsza niż prędkość mojego głosu, skurcz mięśni i zielona ciecz wylądowała na twarzy mego przyjaciela, błyskawicznie zaczęła trawić jego głowę, brązowe włosy rozpadały się od razu, po strawieniu twarzy kwas rozpoczął niszczenie reszty ciała, szary płaszcz który nosił ze sobą zawsze w obawie przed komarami poddał się pierwszy z części ubioru. - Jak mogłeś czarci pomiocie!! – krzyczałem w stronę zwierzęcia. To jednak stało nadal w pozycji gotowej do ataku Przypływ adrenaliny spowodował że odruchowo ułożyłem topór ,którego przeznaczenie było znacznie inne a moje początkowe zamiary czyste, w pozycji do ataku. Ułożenie terenu sprzyjało mojej sprawie, bestia była w dolinie otoczonej skałami a przykrytej koronami drzew nie mogła uciec, ja natomiast stałem na skale, więc górowałem na smokiem, Który przymierzał się do kolejnego splunięcia, emocje sprawiły że nieznane mi pokłady siły uwolniły moc która pozwoliła mi wymierzyć zasłużoną kare stworzeniu. Wyskok ze skalnego podwyższenia, spotęgow ał siłę mego ciosu, gadzina nawet nie zdążyła otworzyć paszczy kiedy mój topór już przecinał jej łeb, rozszedł się wrzask smoka, ale nawet to nie odsunęło jego śmierci. Wymierzyłem zasłużoną karę, splamiłem jednak swój honor, swą dusze, oraz swój topór krwią - i co? już nie chcesz zabijać niewinnych? – zadałem to pytanie nieżywej istocie, jednak ciągle oczekiwałem odpowiedzi, na daremno Puściłem topór, który mocno wbił się w czerwoną , podłużną czaszkę smoka. W ten podbiegłem do truchła przyjaciel, moje próby obudzenia go były nadaremne, kwas mocno zniszczył jego klatkę piersiową, nie dało się rozpoznać denata, głowy nie było już wcale tylko szczątkowe włosy nie zniszczone doszczętnie kwasem. -przynajmniej nie czujesz już bólu - powiedziałem do ciała po czym rozpocząłem rozmyślenia nad godnym pochówkiem dla Rada. Silne emocje towarzyszyły mi przy zasypywaniu jego ciało skałami na wznak szacunku, ale również po to aby żadne leśne zwierze nie dobrało się do jego zwłok. Nieopisany gniew sprawił że całą winą za tą sytuację obarczyłem istoty podobne tamtemu zabójcy. Nagle przebijający się przez korony drzew ognisty pocisk uderzył w skalne zbocze, podpalając przy tym samotne drzewo rosnące na środku niewielkiej doliny. Na początku pomyślałem że krzyki rozpaczy zwierzęcia którego ciało właśnie opuszcza dusza zwabiły jemu podobne, jednak po chwili spoglądania w górę i uważne go nasłuchiwania, moje bębenki uszne podrażniły falę dźwiękowe, wywołane przelatującymi nade mną istotami. Bardzo mnie zdziwiło usłyszenie również ludzkich głosów w tle poruszającego powietrza . Nie zaprzątałem sobie tym Jednak głowy, krótko po chwili pochowania jedynego towarzysza nie mogłem myśleć nad niczym innym, w ten jedna myśl, która przyszła mi do głowy w chwili uderzenia pocisku w skałę sprawiła że postanowiłem okazać najwyższy szacunek przyjacielowi i zemścić się na smokach za ich nie godziwy czyn. Na początku jednak chciałem zemścić się na wyspie która w niesprzyjających okolicznościach z malowniczego środowiska zmieniła się w nieoczekiwane więzienie - Spalę tą wyspę! Śmierć Rada nie rozejdzie się bez echa, dym wywołany przez tysiące płonących drzew przysłoni słońce na długie dni, a krzyki płonącej fauny sprawią iż stanie się to największym koncertem bólu i rozpaczy – powiedziałem patrząc na ogromną martwą bestie, po czym zacząłem się śmiać Nie trudno było podłożyć ogień, pora sucha jak mówiono na rodzimej wyspie, sprawiła że było to dość łatwe. Już po chwili wyspa stała w płomieniach a ja krocząc śladami zniszczeń. Wracałem do miejsca które kilka godzin temu bez zawahania mogłem nazwać domem, teraz użył bym raczej słowa cela. Po drodze powrotnej natchnąłem się na pozornie bezbronnego młodego ptaka, zapewne wypadł z gniazda kiedy drzewo na którym było zbudowane stanęło w płomieniach. Bez zawahania wziąłem kreaturę na ręce. - Co trochę gorąco i niebezpiecznie się zrobiło w tym lesie? – powiedziałem do małego ptaszka – nie zamierzasz odpowiedzieć? Tak ? w takim razie ja nie zamierzam ci pomóc – po tych słowach bez zawahania wrzuciłem stworzenie w stronę płonącego krzewu nie opodal. w głowię krążyła mi jedna myśl „czy tamten smok także nie był pozornie bezbronny?” Wróciwszy do „Celi” rozpocząłem przygotowania do samotnego niestety, opuszczenia wyspy, której nazwy nigdy nie mogliśmy wymyślić. Przyjaciel proponował nazwę „Raj życia doczesnego” ja jednak nie mogłem się zgodzić aby więzienie bo za taką pojmowałem tą wyspę, kojarzyła się z czymś dobrym. Ja proponowałem nazwę „ Atak na wolność”. Śmierć mojego przyjaciela utwierdziła mnie w przekonaniu co do nazwy lądu, a więc w tamtej chwili próbowałem opuścić „ Atak na wolność” . Pierwszym krokiem na długiej drodze prowadzącej do zostawienia spalonego lądu było przerobienie starej, zniszczonej szalupy ratunkowej na okręt godny mojej osoby. Trudne zadanie jednak wykonalne. Olbrzymie dziury w bak burcie załatałem przy pomocy nazbieranego drewna, którego początkowym przeznaczeniem było spłonąć w naszym, a teraz moim ognisku. Przy pomocy topora, po przez struganie uzyskałem kształt przypominający deskę, używając żelaznych gwoździ pozyskanych z wraku starego statku za, którego pomocą ocaleliśmy z katastrofy, która miejsce miała około trzech lat temu. Przytwierdziłem niby-deski do bak burty, zrobiłem to dość starannie, dzięki czemu woda nie miała możliwości przedostania się do suchego pokładu. Trudnym zadaniem było zrobienie masztu, ściąłem więc młode drzewo, zapewne świerka , miał on około 6 stóp wysokości . jednak z zamontowaniem go w pokładzie miałem nie lada problem, zasypałem więc pokład ziemią zmieszaną z pisakiem do wysokości około 1 stopy, wetknąłem w wcześniej zrobiony w podłożu pal, linami również pozyskanymi z wraku przytwierdziłem go do zewnętrznych stron szalupy, trzymał się dość mocno. Żagiel na którego wykonanie nie mogłem sobie pozwolić, przez brak materiałów , niechętnie wykonałem zszywają stare ubrania przyjaciela -Jemu i tak się nie przydadzą a mi mogą uratować życie – powiedziałem spoglądając na stertę odzieży- Szybko więc zabrałem się do pracy. Szycie zajęło mi przeszło dwa dni, a w krótkich przerwach które robiłem sobie od czasu do czasu przerywając dzięki temu monotonie, zbierałem zapasy wody oraz pożywienia, dzięki którym miałem przetrwać na otwartym oceanie. Gdy zakończyłem przygotowania, polegające na załadowaniu prowiantu na łudzi, udałem się do krainy morfeusza by odpocząć od ciężkiej fizycznej pracy. Następnego poranka stwierdziłem iż jestem gotowy zostawić wyspę za sobą, jednak zanim to zrobiłem udałem się do miejsca ,w którym odszedł Rad . Wcześniej jednak musiałem przebyć Ścieszkę zniszczeń, które sam zrobiłem, Spalone drzewa otaczały mnie zewsząd, ich martwe powyginane gałęzie oraz spękana kora sprawiała wrażenie smutku i rozpaczy, jakby obarczały mnie winą za ich nieszczęśliwy los. Na mnie jednak nie wywierało to żadnego wpływu, w tamtym lesie gdzie spędziłem tyle radosnych chwil z przyjacielem żadne negatywne myśli nie były wstanie wkraść się do mojej głowy pełnej żalu do smoków. Powiem nawet że las strawiony przez ogień wyglądał znacznie lepiej niż pełen życia. Kiedy doszedłem już do niewielkiej doliny i zobaczyłem samotny kopiec usypany z okruchów skał poczułem że czegoś tu brakuje, a więc na skale górującej nad grobem poprzez uderzanie twardym okruchem skalnym wyryłem napis „ Tu spoczywa wiking, którego wieku nie znałem. Tu leży wiking. Którego przeszłości nie znałem. Tu znajduje się wiking, z którym przez 3 lata byłem tutaj uwięziony, którego zabił parszywy smok. Jeśli ktoś to czyta niechaj wie że niedługo smoczy gatunek zniknie z powierzchni globu Napis ten udekorowałem własnymi ł zami - Cała wyspa dla ciebie spłonęła, teraz odpoczniesz na polach Valhalli, teraz już czekają cię wieczne łowy Trzymaj się Rad, kiedyś do ciebie dołączę wtedy kiedy wymierzę zemstę smoczemu gatunkowi – powiedziałem roniąc kolejne łzy. Wtedy wiedziałem już że są to ostatnie łzy jakie uroniłem, wiedziałem również że jestem gotów aby zaspokoić pragnienie zemsty. Gdy wracałem ścieżką zniszczeń czułem się wyraźnie lepiej, jakby wszystkie negatywne myśli opuściły mój umysł i pozostały w tamtym miejscu. Jedynym uczuciem które zostało była chęć zemsty, nie wiedziałem jeszcze w jaki sposób zaspokoję to pragnienie ale wiedziałem na pewno że żeby to zrobić muszę opuścić „Atak na wolność”. Kiedy byłem już na plaży a wszystkie zapasy były na pokładzie drewnianej szalupy mogłem zepchnąć ją do oceanu. Gdy to już zrobiłem pozostało tylko wejść na pokład i wiosłować, choć wiatr był sprzyjający to właśnie dzięki wiosłowaniu mogłem utrzymać kurs na wschód. K iedy byłem już w odległości około jednej mili od brzegu, postanowiłem popatrzyć na wyspę znikającą za horyzontem, z tej odległości jej wybrzeże wyglądało niesamowicie, ogromne skały wystające z dna oceanu na około trzydzieści stóp, otoczone szczątkami łodzi, wyglądały powalająco ale to wraki otaczające wyspę były znakiem jak niebezpieczna ona jest, wraki dawnych zdobywców świata, wtedy czułem się jak jeden z nich. Nawet spalony, dogasający las, który gdzie niegdzie jeszcze się tlił, wyglądał wspaniale, nawet z takiej odległości widać było czerwone plamy na tle wszech ogarniającej czerni. Morze o dziwo niezwykle spokojne, Moja łudzi sunęła tak po oceanie, jej chybotliwe ruchy na grzbietach fal hipnotyzowały mnie swą czystością , za razem ciekawiąc tym co kryję się w głębinach. Spędziłem tak około osimi godzin dryfując uzależniony od kaprysów morza oraz wiatru. Zmęczenie spowodowane wysiłkiem fizycznym, oraz ciągłym słońcem podrażniającym me oczy, dawało mi się we znaki co spowodowało iż stałem się senny, postanowiłem więc zdjąć żagiel aby kapryśny wiatr chcący zrobić mi dowcip nie zerwał go podczas gwałtownego podmuchu. Wiosła również wyciągnąłem z niemal że przezroczystej wody, po czym ulokowałem je po stronie ster burty tam również miały miejsce moje zapasy. Sam przykrywszy się żaglem w taki sposób że widoczny miałem tylko czubek głowy, położyłem się po przeciwnej stronie, zanim jednak zmęczenie zamknęło mi oczy, przez kilka minut obserwowałem brązowy obiekt wyłaniający się za horyzontu. Nie wiem ile spałem ale obudził mnie głos - jest tu ktoś? Na tej łajbie - Tak! jest – powiedział gwałtownie zrywając się na nogi - o chwała ci torze, już myślałem że to statek widmo -Nie nie, żaden statek widmo, to tylko statek biednego rozbitka – odparłem otwierając moje przymrożone oczy Zobaczyłem statek kupiecki, za pewne bardzo stary, którego żagle były żółto-białe. Z jego pokładu natomiast spoglądał na mnie podstarzały brodaty, wąsaty kupiec, bujny zarost jego, miał kolor czarny zresztą tak samo jak jego fryzura, którą przysłaniała nakrycie głowy, którego nigdy nie widziałem. Przyodziany był w niebiesko-czerwoną tunikę, przepasaną skurzanym pasem, nosił on również białe, poszerzane u dołu spodnie, buty jego były typowe dla ludzi w tym regionie, kolor skóry zdziwił mnie ponieważ był wyraźnie ciemniejszy od skór osób mi znanych. -Gdzie ja jestem? – zapytałem - O patrząc po okolicy to zapewne na oceanie – odparł - tak!, na pewno na oceanie, pr zecież otacza nas woda nieprawdaż? . - Rzecz to oczywista – odpowiedział rozweselony – a jeśli wolno mi zapytać? To kim Pan jest?. - Nie ważne kim jestem, ważne jest natomiast kim ty jesteś? – zapytałem . - Przepraszam za mój brak manier, ja jestem Johan kupczyk, największy handlarz tego oceanu!. - Handlarz mówisz? W takim razie gdzie płyniesz? Johanie . - Kurs mój kieruje na wyspę Berk . Czy jest na twojej łajbie miejsce dla rozbitka takiego jak ja? - Ależ oczywiście, mój niewielki pokład zawsze jest otwarty, dla zagubionych żeglarzy, zresztą przyda mi się towarzystwo do rozmów, Berk leży niestety dość daleko - Twa otwartość jest nie opisana, przygarniać nieznajomego?. W zamian oddaje ci mą szalupę, oraz wszystko co na niej się znajduje, wszystko oprócz mego zacnego topora – wyjąłem broń ze szpargałów, pokazując mu ją. - Wsiadaj więc na pokład!, chłopcze, i załaduj swe towary Po wejściu na pokład statku handlowego, oraz rozładowaniu mych zapasów, które zabrałem z dawnego więzienia, kupiec rozpoczął swe niby przesłuchanie - Przeżyć katastrofę, to musiała być rzecz straszna - I była, okręt którym płynęliśmy na wzburzonym morzu rozpadł się niczym rozgrzana skała polana zimną wodą, z całej dwustu osobowej załogi przeżyłem tylko ja – skłamałem nie chcą nie zdradzać mu mej mrocznej, prawdziwej historii, spowitej mgłą tajemnicy - No ale to już maż za sobą – odparł roześmiany - Tak! – mówiąc to przypomniałem sobie o przyjacielu pochowanym na wyspie. Handlarz najwidoczniej musiał zobaczyć to że nagle posmutniałem. - No żeby nam się tu nie nudziło opowiem ci historie jak to przy użyciu zaledwie buta, pokonałem olbrzymiego ślimaka morskiego. A więc zaczęło się tak że wracając z wyprawy handlowej natchnąłem się na… Nie mogąc dalej słuchać nudnego opowiadanie podstarzałego kupca, spoglądnąłem w stronę zachodzącego słońca, które powoli znikało w morskich otchłaniach, dostrzegając przy tym zarys wyspy z której uciekłem znikający w morzu. Aby natomiast nie słyszeć historii zatkałem swe uszy szczepami materiału zerwanego z mojego karmazynowego płaszcza. Johanowi najwyraźniej nie sprawiało różnicy czy słucham jego historii, a może też było tak że z byt pochłonęło go samo opowiadanie tego wydarzenie, i nie dostrzega braku mego zainteresowania. Ta minęła nam podróż, i w końcu mogłem zobaczyć Wyspę Berk. Ląd o, którym istnieniu dowiedziałem się zaledwie kilka naście godzin temu jednak z opowieści Johana wywnioskowałem iż jest to bogate i piękne miejsce, Ogromne szczyty górowały nad portem do którego właśnie podpływaliśmy, a radosne krzyki mieszkańców było słychać już po zbliżeniu się do wybrzeża. - i Co mówiłem że to piękne miejsce? – powiedział kupiec, podchodząc przy tym do bak burty - Tak w rzeczy samej takiej wyspy jeszcze nie widziałem – odparłem zbliżywszy się do handlarza - Przez ten widok, tych szczytów przy wschodzącym słońcu to jest moja najulubieńsza wyspa – powiedział rozmarzony - Johan dziękuje za wszystko - Ależ będziesz miał jeszcze czas mi podziękować, kiedy tylko wpłyniemy do portu - Skoro to jest twoja najulubieńsza wyspa to miejmy nadzieję że szybko cię wyciągną – po tych słowach kupiec obrócił się gwałtownie jednak zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć znajdował się już w wodzie do której go wrzuciłem - Johan jeszcze raz dziękuje za pomoc – krzyknąłem w stronę unoszącego się na powierzchni kupca - Ale jak tak można – krzyczał Ale ja szybko płynąc pod wiatr, nie słyszałem jego wrzasków, dla mnie był tylko pomocą w osiągnięciu celu. Już wcześniej chciałem go wrzucić za burtę, jednak nie miałem pewności że przeżyję, a chociaż tyle należało mu się za uratowanie mi życia. Zdobywszy statek i ustawiwszy kurs na północ, mogłem sprawdzić co znajduję się pod pokładem, Johan przez naszą podróż bronił drzwi do tego miejsca, jakby znajdował się tam nie wiadomo jaki skarb. Jednak kiedy nie było go już na pokładzie nic nie stało mi na przeszkodzie by zaspokoić mą ciekawość, mym oczom ukazały się stare ogromne skrzynie, dostrzegłem ich 6 oraz pewien ogromny obiekt znajdujący się na rufie, przykryty był płachtą szaro-brązową. Najpierw zajołem się oglądaniem zawartości ogromnych skrzyń, w pierwszej, tej otwartej znajdowały się mapy, pokazujące lądy, o których istnieniu nie wiedziałem , pokazywały nawet ląd z którego się wywodziłem. Druga po otworzeniu ukazała mi swą zawartość, wypełniona była złotem - To mi się przyda – rzekłem z radością Trzecia dość dobrze zabezpieczona, aby ją otworzyć musiałem użyć swego topora, po kilku uderzeniach drewniany pancerz podał się, w środku również było złoto. Kolejna na przekór swej poprzedniczki nie była w cale zabezpieczona, we wnętrzu było małe zielone jajo, zapewne należało do straszliwca straszliwego, bez wahania przebiłem jego cienką skorupę. Z zawartością szóstej postąpiłem tak samo. Zabrałem się za odkrywanie przedmiotu przykrytego kocem. Po zdjęciu płachty mym niebieskim oczom ukazało się olbrzymie czarne, posiadające zielone plamy jajo, wysokie na około sześć stóp, na oko ważyło jakieś dwa tysiące funtów. Ciekawość przezwyciężyła niechęć do smoczego gatunku. Zastanawiałem się co może wykluć się z tak olbrzymiego przedmiotu. W ten fala uderzyła w burtę mego statku, przesuwającego się powoli po morzu, w tedy nagle jajo zaczęło pękać, przerażenie opanowało niemal całe moje ciało, zdrowy rozsądek jednak pozostał. Czarna skorupa pękała a dziwna ciecz zaczęła się wydobywać z wnętrza, biały dym towarzyszący temu wydarzeniu, drażnił me nozdrza, kiedy po pomieszczeniu rozległ się przeraźliwy wrzask, chwyciłem za topór, przygotowałem się do zniszczenia bestii. Kiedy skorupa się rozpadła a z dymu wyłoniła się olbrzymia kreatura, która kolor miała ciemno szary, łeb przystrojona dwoma rogami, zakrzywionym jak u kozła, wydawały się bardzo ostre, paszcza wypełniona ogromną ilością zębów, wyglądających jak żelazne gwoździe mocno osadzone w szczęce bestii, cztery kły były znacząco większe niż pozostałe, dwa wystające z górnej szczęki zachodziły na kolejne dwa, które wyrastały natomiast z dolnej. Ciało z którego wyrastało około trzydziestu czterech ogromnych kolców, których końcówki były jasno czerwone. Było długie na dwadzieścia dziewięć stóp, dwie pary łap, przystrojonych w pięć gigantycznych szponów każda, wbijały się w pokład, zostawiając za sobą głębokie blizny w grubych deskach. Dwie pary skrzydeł z czego jedna przylegała do ciała smoka, tworząc coś w rodzaju pancerzu, pokrywającego wrażliwe podbrzusze. Druga natomiast o rozpiętości około trzydziestu dziewięciu stóp, ledwo co mieściły się w małym pomieszczeniu. Kolce wyrastające z ciemno czerwonych skrzydeł, optycznie powiększały ich szerokość, wydawały się bardzo ostre. A otwory znajdujące się w błonach skrzydeł, postarzały istotę, dodając jej majestatu. Tuż po tym wydarzeniu smok zaczął się zbliżać do mnie, przewracając wszystkie przedmioty. Nie byłem wstanie skrzywdzić tak wspaniałej bestii, sam zbliżyłem się do smoka -Nazwę cię „Antychryst” zrobisz piekło na tej ziemi niszcząc wszystkich wrogów – powiedzeniu po czym położyłem dłoń na zimnej głowie smoka, robiąc to czułem krew płynącą pod cienką skórą Kategoria:Opowiadania